La couleur du Camélia
by Akagitsune
Summary: Lorsqu'elle ouvre les yeux de nouveaux, Lily n'est pas au Paradis, ni en Enfer. Non, elle est de nouveau une enfant. Et ça ne lui plaît aucunement. Alors Lily à l'impression de mentir, à elle-même et à son entourage, puis un jour elle rencontre un petit animal aux yeux de bijoux...Et sa vie change en un tournant (SI/OC)
1. Chapter 1

Elle avait six ans, où peut-être sept lorsqu'elle s'est rendu compte la première fois des souvenirs qui assaillisait sa mémoire pour la première fois. Elle était dans l'arrière cours du magasin de ses parents et avait piquée une fleur de camélia sur sa tête, son père lui avait dit qu'elle était ravissante ainsi, elle avait aors décidée que toute sa vie elle porterait le rouge des camélias sur elle.

Mais qui savait que cette décision et que l'odeur de cette fleur, lui était déjà si familièrement liée, que ça débloquait en elle, des souvenirs qui n'auraient pas du exister.

Elle avait toujours préférer les Camelias aux autres fleurs. Les Camélias...Ce mot sonnait si doux et glissait sur ses lèvres de la même douceur qu'un bonbon maison de sa maman. Et sa couleur rouge lui semblait si jolie qu'elle lui rappelait la couleur du bijou de la bague de sa maman que lui avait offert son père.

Cette fleur lui rappelait la sécurité, la douceur, la tendresse, la beautée.

Elle lui rappelait autant son père et la force dans ses bras quand il l'as serrait et qu'elle se sentait en sécuritée, que la douceur et la tendresse de sa mère qui lui semblait la plus belle du monde à ses yeux.

Elle aimait ses parents, elle aimait leurs travails, le cafée qu'ils détenait dans le centre-ville de la Manchester. Elle aimait les aidées quand elle avait le droit, avec les habituées qui se rendait là. Elle aimait être tenue par les habitants et être soulevée comme si elle pouvait s'envoler. Elle aimait qu'on lui dise que le rouge des Camélias l'as rendait plus belle encore.

Elle aimait être innocente.

Mais le soir venue, la Camélia posée à ses côtées sur son bureau, l'odeur douce de la fleur lui touchant le nez. Lorsqu'elle s'endormit. Ce ne fut pas le rouge des Camélias qui lui rendirent fut le rouge d'un accident de voiture, le rouge du sang chaud qui coulait en elle, les rires furent remplacées par les cris, le bonheur par la peur, Le son du verre qui claque sur les tables, par celui qui se brise sur les vitres des voitures. Les hurlements le soirs des matchs, ceux de joies fassent aux points marquées, par les hurlements de ceux qui appellent à l'aide.

Puis les rires reviennent, mais accompagnées d'amertume et de nostalgie. Celle du deuil.

Alors elle s'est réveillée en hurlant, demandant l'aide de ses parents, hurlant jusqu'à être sûr d'être tenue dans les bras de son père , hurlant jusqu'à être sûr d'être réveiller. Le matin se levant doucement pas la fenêtre.

Lorsqu'elle leva les yeux sur le petit bureau à ses côtés, et vit le Camélia fanée à ses côtés.

Elle pleura encore plus fort. Faisant le deuil de son innocence et de sa naïvetée. Comment aurait-elle pu savoir que le Camélia était déjà fanée avant même de fleurir ?


	2. Le temps et des étoiles dans le ciel

Chapitre 1 : L'étoile du soir

Le week-end commençait à peine, l'aube était encore timide, ne dépassant qu'à peine le toit des maisonset bâtiments de la ville. Elle ne savait pas depuis combien de temps elle lisait, deux voir trois peut-être, voir même cinq. Le temps depuis qu'elle avait pris conscience de ce qu'elle était, lui semblait un concept étranger. Si avant elle lui courait après, maintenant elle l'accueil comme un vieil ami, le laissant faire ce qu'il voulait. Elle ne le définit plus, le laissant à son repos et ce qu'il est, et ne lui épargne à peine un coup d'œil.

Dans sa chambre il ne se trouve que son réveil pour lui indiquer l'heure, et la seule fois où elle l'as regarder, fut le matin juste pour s'assurer qu'elle n'est pas en retard pour assister à ses cours. Mais dorénavant c'est le week-end, et pour le moment ce sont même les vacances d'été. Pas besoin de réveil, ni de jeter un œil à l'heure qui passe. Elle n'as aucune épreuve ni quoique ce soit. Elle est juste là, à lire paresseusement les pages glissant sous ses doigts, les yeux bougeant sur les lignes noir sur blanche.

Sa vue se fatigue à la lueur de la lampe de son bureau , et un fourmillements désagréable commence à ce faire sentir en ses membres , plus précisément dans ses bras. Il est temps de se dégourdir un peu les jambes.

Elle daigne enfin lever les yeux de son livre du moment, auquel les coins commence à s'abîmer un peu, se pliant légèrement vers l'intérieur où l'extérieure. Elle y dépose une fleur de Camélia sécher entre les pages afin de ne pas la perdre et le dépose sur le bureau au côté de sa lampe, sur le dessus d'une pile plus épaisse d'autres livre qu'elle à lu durant l'année. Au côté de sa lampe et de ses livres, on pouvait y voir une petite bouteille d'eau et un bocal de cookies assez bien entamée, ici pour accompagnée ses nuits blanches de lecture.

Elle déroule son corps pris au piège dans ses couvertures, les combats quelques minutes d'un combat sans réel motivation avant de réussir à s'en sortir. Elle traverse par la suite sa chambre dont le sol est recouvert de feuilles et de livre en tout genre, parfois formant des piles, d'autres juste ouvert à certaines pages particulière, faisant attention aux crayons éparpillée un peu partout. Elle aimait apparemment vivre dans le danger.

Arrivée au coin de chambre pour l'objet de ses désirs, elle place le petit tabouret en bois au dessous de la fenêtre qui se trouve au plafond et monte dessus sur la pointe des pieds afin de l'ouvrir.

Elle grimpe par la suite et se retrouve assise sur le toit du café en plein centre ville, voyant la vie qui petit à petit s'anime, la lumière des lampadaires s'éteindre chacun leurs tours. L'air est doux, et seule le son des oiseaux se font entendre durant la matinée.

Du toit de sa maison, elle aperçoit au delà des toits et des cheminée, les petits rayons de soleils qui commencent petit à petit à s'étendre au delà des bâtiments qui l'entoure.

D'içi elle peut entendre les bonjours que ce lance les petits commerçants qui viennent en ville une fois par semaine, les volets qui claquent et les stores des petits magasins qui se lèvent. Ce spectacle peut paraître assez barbant,mais à ses yeux avec le soleil levant, ils lui rappellent seulement un tableau qu'aurait réaliser un peintre, voulant mettre en œuvre la vie de tout les jours, badigeonnant de rouge et de rose les bâttiments pour mettre en avant l'astre qui se lève.

Elle avait peut-être dans sa tête une autre vie, celle avec un autre nom dans un autre pays, mais pour le moment elle est née ici, et elle n'échangera sa place pour rien au monde, ne serait-ce que pour continue à observer ce spectacle de ses propres yeux.

Ça vie n'as peut-être rien avoir ceux des personnages des romans qu'elle lit. Mais elle à ses propres challenge à vivre, sa propre magie à elle,son entourage. Même si elle s'en éloigne, se sentant mal à l'aise de mentir sur qui elle est, elle les aiment.

Elle ferme les yeux et sent la brise du matin caresser ses cheveux et chatouiller ses narines. Elle n'as plus dix-neuf ans, elle à dorénavant douze ans, elle vit à Manchester en Angleterre, elle ne vit plus en France, elle n'est plus étudiante, elle est redevenue une collégienne. Elle s'appelle dorénavant L..

-LILY BROWN !

Le cris de sa mère la sort de sa rêverie en un sursaut. Elle remplace parfois le son du clocher. Elle se redresse droite comme un piquet et saute dans le trou de sa fenêtre et la referme. En un geste mécanique, elle refait sa longue queue de cheval brune afin d'éviter de ressembler à un grizzly un lendemain de tempête. Sa mère adore ses cheveux (comme dans son ancienne vie), alors lorsqu'elle arrive en bas dépeigner, cette dernière lui coiffe ses cheveux, pendant qu'elle boit son chocolat chaud brûlant. Ainsi elle préfère prendre un petit déjeuner tranquille que de sentir ses cheveux être tirailler dans tout les sens.

En descendant les escaliers pour arriver dans la cuisine, elle dépose un baiser, à moitier endormis, sur la joue piquante de son père et un autre sur la joue douce de sa mère avant de prendre un bol de lait chaud et de renverser le chocolat en poudre en mettant la moitiés à côté. divers gâteaux son mis à disposition sur la table, et Lily attrape la brioche la moins grosse qu'elle puisse trouver. Sa mère ne plaisante jamais avec les repas, et surtout pas avec le petit déjeuner.

Elle sent la froideur du carrelage sous ses pieds nus, ainsi que celle du coussin de sa la chaise sous laquelle elle s'assoit. Elle jette un œil à sa mère, toujours parée de son tablier et aussi prête et belle que possible, afin d'accueillir les clients du jour. Elle aime beaucoup la voir ainsi, l'as trouvant plus belle que les autres femmes, et ne semblant même pas avoir eu un enfant, son visage n'ayant aucune ride. Cette dernière tourna la tête vers sa fille et plissa les yeux sur son visage avant d'étirer une de ses joues.

-Regarde toi un peu ! Tu as vue les cernes que tu as ? Tu as encore passer une nuit blanche ! Ne ment pas , ça se voit autant que le chocolat que tu as autour de la bouche ! Nettoie moi ça un peu.

-Oui maman que j'aime de tout mon cœur

Et avec un dernier sourire, ça mère pinça sa joue avant de se détourner tandis qu'elle attrapait le torchon derrière la chaise de son père et d'essuyer son visage. Ayant finis son petit déjeuner, elle débarasse ses couverts et embrasse une dernière fois sa mère, sentant au passage son odeur de vanille avant de faire la même chose à son père et son odeur de café doux, puis remonte à l'étage. Elle se dirige vers la salle de bain où elle dépose sa chemise de nuit en coton et regarde d'un air critique le miroir qui trône au dessus de l'évier. Elle pouvait effectivement voir les cernes , unique témoin de ses nuits blanche sous ses yeux.

Ses yeux en amande vert, lui renvoie un regard curieux et méfiant, de ceux qui veulent savoir et s'approcher sans osée connaître réellement. Elle tiendrait ses yeux de sa grand mère, sous les dires de son père, et en voyant une photographie, elle avait du mal à le contredire, possédant exactement les mêmes yeux que son aînée.

De ses douze ans , elle en fait parfaitement l'âge, sûrement aider par ses cheveux longs légèrement onduler qui encadre un visage un peu rond qui s'amincira à la pubertés. Du à la pâleur de sa peau, elle renvoie une certaine fragilité enfantine. Elle à cependant, des sourcils un peu plus broussailleux, sûrement du à son père encore une fois. Quant à sa bouche, elle est celle que possède la plupart des petites filles, mais elle doit avouer avoir eu la chance qu'elles soient presque naturellement bien pigmenter, d'un doux rose. Elle remue son nez en trompette, percevant l'odeur du pain que sa mère fait cuir. Elle sait que plus grande elle sera davantage trouver "mignonne", que belle en fonction de l'esthétisme, mais ce ne sera pas un problème. De plus comme dirait son père, elle ressemble à "une adorable poupée". Ainsi elle ne devrait normalement pas trop dépenser en esthétisme.

Après avoir travailler ses cheveux en une queue de cheval, et s'être fait une toilette de chat, elle se revêt d'un tee-shirt blanc et large avec marquée "I'm perfect for me", et un short en jean, des chausettes qui dépasse un peu de la haut de mes chevilles, avec des baskets bleu marine, elle se semble prête pour la journée, à aider ses parents à tenir le café.

Descendant les marches de l' escaliers quatre par quatre, elle file mettre un tablier et se dirige vers sa mère qui est derrière le comptoir, en s'asseyant sur l'un des tabourets.

-Prête pour une nouvelle journée ! à servir le premier client à venir !

-Et bien, tu en a mis du temps tout de même, remarqua sa mère, tu attends quelqu'un en particulier ? Si c'est ça tu aurais pu faire un effort en plus je pense.

-Ahahah...Très drôle maman, franchement je suis hilare...

-Tant mieux ! Vaut mieux commencer une journée dans la bonne humeur ! aller, va voir ton père derrière,il doit avoir finis les commandes des deux clients prêt de al fenêtre pendant que je nettoie le comptoir.

-Compris !

Et ainsi commence une nouvelle journée pour Lily, aidant ses parents dans au café.

Sa mère qui nettoie le comptoirs se nomme Emily Brown née Smith, elle fut étudiante en lettre anglaise et journaliste. Mais ayant été en conflit avec son patron il y a quelque temps, elle se cherche un nouveau travail, pour le moment elle aide son père au comptoirs. Sa mère comme elle l'as déjà dit auparavant était très belle à ses yeux. Elle possède de long cheveux blonds bouclée en anglaise et de magnifique yeux bleus.

Son père quant à lui se nomme Jacob Brown et à suivit des études de commerce en France avant de s'installer en Angleterre pour monter son propre commerce. Ses grands -parents ne croyants pas en lui, il ont coupées tout contact, ainsi Lily ne les as jamais rencontrées. Son père est à ses yeux, immense, il possède des cheveux brun ondulés et des yeux marrons , qui lui rappelle son chocolat chaud le matin.

Ce sont ses parents, tout de moins ses nouveaux parents dans cette vie.

Si elle semble accepter cette situation, Lily doit avouer que le poids de son secret est lourd. Elle avait lu des fanfictions sur ce thème dans son ancienne vie, et aucun des personnages ne semblait déranger plus que cela sur le poids de détenir un tel secret de son entourage. Mais pour elle , elle avait l'impression de mentir à chaque instant. D'être fausse à leurs yeux , une menteuse qui se jouiait d'eux. Alors même si elle agissait ainsi, elle tentait de mettre de plus en plus de distance en grandissant, petit à petit...Mettre son ancienne vie derrière elle, après cette la nuit, il y a six ans, fut quelque chose de compliquée pour elle, et de douloureux. Ses parents étaient inquiet et on décidée de l'emmener voir un psy, qui lui ont déceler une dépression nerveuse, mais qu'ils ne pouvaient rien faire si elle ne voulaient pas parler.

Ainsi Lily du apprendre à faire la part des choses et petit à petit à faire son deuil.

Pour la mener à aujourd'hui.

Lily à alors décider un jour d'aider ses parents au café, et puisqu'elle sortait enfin de sa chambre, ils ont acceptée sans hésiter. Six ans plus, ce qui était là pour la distraire est devenue une habitude, et elle aide alors ses parents dès qu'elle le peut, se faisant alors la réputation suivante, se faisant nommer "little miss" par les habitués de la boutique.

Perdu dans ses pensées tandis qu'elle apportait les commandes aux clients, la journée passa vite, la menant rapidement jusqu'au soir, l'heure de fermer le café arrivant.

Sa mère tournant le petit tableau au devant de la boutique et éteignant les lumières, il était temps pour le "Sporty'Coff " de clore sa journée.

Elle nettoya les tables avec ses parents, passa le balais, ramassant les miettes de nourriture, la terre et la saletés qui s'est accumulée. La routine s'est installée et après avoir finis ce qu'il y avait à faire dans la boutique, Lily se dirige vers sa chambre, une bouteille de lait qu'elle à piquée dans la réserve à la main , et sort par la fenêtre sur le toit afin d'admirer le ciel étoilée les soirs d'été.

La luminosité des lampadaire n'empêche pas l'observation et elle cherche les constellations en s'imaginant des histoires parmi les étoiles. Une multitude d'entre elles lui font face, et quelques unes semble presque plus brillantes que les autres. Puis par moments, certaines passe comme des flèches de feu. Lily se laisse bercer et submerger par la beauté du ciel, ses yeux ne quittant pas un seul instant la voûte céleste.

Puis une étoile attire son attention, semblant plus grosse que n'importe laquelle dans le ciel. Elle dégage une lumière d'un bleu sombre éclatant, qui se démarque parmi les lumière blanches, et puis elle l'a regarde...Plus elle semble s'approcher..

Mais au final ce n'est pas une impression. Paniquer Lily se lève soudainement manquant de tomber, puis à l'instant d'après, sans qu'elle sache comment, un lapin noir et blanc lui tombe dans les bras tandis qu'elle tombe en arrière sur les fesses.

-Qu'est ce que c'est que ce bordel...Depuis quand les lapins tombent du ciel ?

La lapine semble prendre conscience que l'on parle d'elle et lève la tête de sa poitrine avant de...sourire ?Et de s'agiter dans tout les sens, la fixant avec de grands yeux, semblable à deux bijoux sombre. Puis elle sortis un bonbon de nulle part , l'avala et tourna à nouveau ses yeux vers elle.

-Bonjour ! Je suis Luea ! Et je cherche une coéquipière, ayant réussis mon diplôme de magie, tu veux bien être la mienne ?

Mais Lily se fichait bien de ce que voulait le lapin, elle le lâcha brusquement en laissant un petit cris s'échapper de sa bouche et recula, avec son cœur battant follement.

-Aïe ! Ca fait mal tu sais ?, reprit le lapin, Ton toit il est pas en mousse à ce que je sache, ça t'arrive souvent de lâcher des lapins sur des sols dur ?Car si c'est le cas, je ne te félicite pas, ça fait vachement mal...

-Tu..tu...Tu parles...

La lapine noir et blanche aux yeux de bijoux tourna ses yeux vers elle après s'être frotter le derrière et sauta sur place en de grand bond devant elle, soudainement excitée.

-Yup ! C'est grâce à des bonbons magiques que j'ai pris au préalable que je peux communiquer avec toi ! Vois-tu, je suis ici afin de trouver une partenaire pour accéder à l'école supérieur de magie, et il me faut un partenaire humain. Et j'ai décidée que ce serait toi !

La jeune fille, regarda la lapine qui l'as regardait avec des yeux plein d'attente, puis elle se dirigea vers sa fenêtre et sauta dans sa chambre.

-Je...je pense avoir besoin de sommeil...

-Quoi ?! Non attends je suis sérieuse ! Et je ne connais toujours pas ton nom, s'il te plaît écoute moi !

Mais Lily n'en n'avait que faire et ferma la fenêtre au nez de la lapine et se dirigea vers son lit, oubliant la bouteille de lait toujours sur le toit, et éteignit la lumière. Demain sera peut-être meilleure après tout.

Pourtant en se levant le lendemain, son rêve n'avait pas l'air de vouloir prendre fin.

Surtout en voyant la lapine de son rêve, à ses côtés , dans son lit, quand elle était sûr qu'elle était dehors , sur son toit, hier soir.

Elle toucha la lapine du bout du doigt, pour être sûr que c'est réel. Touchant alors quelque chose de chaud, recouvert de fourrure. La lapine se réveilla dans une bâillement. Elle est pourtant sûr, sur ses deux vies. Qu'un lapin ça ne baille pas. Alors elle à eu son premier réflexe, sur cette situation qui échappe toute logique à laquelle elle peut penser.

Elle se mit à crier.

Tout du moins, c'est ce qui se serait passée, si la lapine n'avait pas couvert sa bouche de sa patte couvert de fourrure noir.

-Attends je t'en supplie ne cris pas ! Je t'en pris laisse moi au moins t'expliquer ! S'il te plaît ...

Normalement, et toute personne logique aurait dit non. Mais c'est le matin, Lily est à peine réveiller, elle veut aussi savoir ce qu'il se passe vue qu'apparemment ce n'est pas un rêve, et cesser de paniquer. Alors elle acquiesça, confuse, apeurée, mais elle devait l'avouer, curieuse aussi.

La lapine Hollandaise sembla rassurer, alors elle enleva sa patte, et se mit debout sur ses deux pattes arrière sans difficultés, et fit une courbette en se présentant.

-Comme je l'ai dit hier, je suis Luea, un Jewelpet, plus précisément je suis le Jewelpet de la Vérité. Et afin de pouvoir accéder à des études supérieur de magie, je dois me trouver un partenaire humain. Ca fait maintenant plusieurs jours que j'en cherche un à travers le monde. Mais tu es le seule qui à titiller ma curiosité et tu semble correspondre à mes critères. S'il te plaît laisse nous une chance...

Mais Lily pensait à autre chose, elle pensait que si elle acceptait , elle devrait mentir à quelqu'un d'autre, et ceci vingt-quatre heure sur vingt-quatre, qui plus est à quelqu'un qui es censée représenter la Vérité. Alors répondit :

-Non..désolée, je ne peux pas..tu as l'air magnifique comme partenaire, Mais je ne peux pas..

-Que...quoi !? Mais pourquoi ?!, demanda la lapine dépitée.

-Je...Tu es le Jewelpet de la Vérité c'est ça ? Alors non..Luea, je suis une menteuse, je ment depuis que je suis née, à mes parents et à mon entourage. Je ne suis pas ton humain idéal, loin de là. J'en suis le contraire. Je mens depuis mes premiers mots. Trouve toi quelqu'un d'autre...

Mais la lapine ne semblait pas vouloir abandonner, alors elle s'approcha en un petit saut, quelques étincelles de magie brillèrent,sans qu'elle s'en rende compte, et elle posa sa patte sur le genoux de Lily , la regardant de ses grands yeux de bijoux sombre et déclara.

-Tu peux tout me dire tu sais ? Je ne jugerais pas, quand on veut entendre la vérité, il faut en être capable de l'accepter. J'accepterais tes plus sombre secret, jusqu'à tes plus beaux désirs si tu m'accepte...Présente toi et dis moi ce qui ne vas pas...Je ne veux pas t'abandonner..Pas quand je sens que c'est toi.. S'il te plaît...

Alors avec un désir qui n'est venue de nul part...Lily éclata en sanglots et dévoila à un petit lapin,ce que jamais elle n'as réussi à dire à un adulte où à son psy.

Et c'est ainsi que les deux amies et partenaire se sont rencontrées.

Et c'est d'ailleurs ainsi que Lily, après une autre nuit de sommeil, s'est rendu compte dans quel univers elle était. Et ça déclaration le lendemain, exprima toute ses pensées.

"-Oh merde

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? ,demanda Luea"

Elle était un shojo manga. Et un des rares avec lequel, elle peut mettre sa vie en danger à un moment donner. Sa chance était vraiment nulle...

Et au final, elle se remit à courir après le temps qui passe.


End file.
